I Hate You, I Love You
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: She didn't like him. He still loved her. How did they end up married?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with another story: I Hate You, I Love You. I hope you guys like, and please read and review.**

_Flashback_

_It was the summer of 2007, and Cody Rhodes and Erynn McCallister were in the type of relationship people would call a summer fling. Cody was still training with OVW, and Erynn was in her senior year of college._

_Cody and Erynn were at their favorite spot to be alone: in Cody's car, at the top of a remote hill, recalling some favorite memories of the summer._

_"I can't believe you have to leave already!", Cody exclaimed as he placed a kiss on Erynn's temple. "I'm really going to miss you!"_

_"I'm going to miss you too," she replied. "Look at it this way: we can still email, call each other and even visit. What am I going to do without you?"_

_Cody only shook his head. "You don't have to find that out because you will always have me. I'm not going anywhere."_

_End Flashback_

Erynn only shook her head in disbelief as she recalled the memory. The past two years have been good and bad at the same time. She graduated college last year with a marketing degree, and worked with one of the top public relations firms in Nevada, her home state.

Unfortunately she and Cody fell out of touch with each other, and probably hadn't talked to him in about 1 1/2 years. She eventually met the man who would become her fiance, Scott Reynolds. Well, the proper term would be ex-fiance. Erynn found out today that Scott was having an affair with her now ex-best friend Kayla.

"Men are all the same," she mumbled as she shut off her computer, preparing to leave work for the day.

Erynn didn't realize that her friend and co-worker, Jenna was standing in her doorway. "Erynn, are you all right? Your talking to yourself."

"I was just thinking of someone from my past. I also found out today that Scott and my friend Kayla have been having affair behind my back for the past 2 months!"

"Oh no that's awful," Jenna replied. "I have an idea. Lets have a girls night tonight. You and me, and we can even get a few more girls from work. It will take your mind off things."

"I don't know. I was just going to sit on the couch with a pint of ice cream."

"No," Jenna replied as she and Erynn headed toward the elevator to leave the building. "We are having a girls night, and that is that!"

Erynn only sighed and giggled as she knew there was no arguing with Jenna. "Alright. Pick me up at 8."

**A Few Hours Later**

Erynn took another drink of her margarita as she sadly watched Jenna dance with a guy she just met. She now had been at the bar for the past two hours, and was not having a fun time, but was feeling quite buzzed. The couch and ice cream were sounding better by the second.

Jenna saw her friend by the bar, and walked toward her. "Girl, you have been moping here for like the last hour. Come and dance."

"I really don't think a guy and two girls slow dancing works too well," Erynn said smiling. "Listen, you have fun with your new guy friend, and I think I'm going to take off."

"Are you sure you can make it home?" Jenna asked.

Erynn giggled as she could feel herself even more buzzed as she took one last drink from her margarita. "No, but I will just get a cab."

Erynn then hugged her friend good-bye, and stumbled her way toward the front door. As she was about to leave the bar, she came face to face with Mr. Cody Runnels.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank HighflyinJeffHardy, MrsRKOCena, and ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate them!**

To say Erynn was shocked to see Cody was a complete understatement. Cody was also shocked to see his former girlfriend, but happy at the same time. He regretted losing touch with Erynn, and deep down, he still loved her.

"Hi Erynn," he said.

"Hi," she said nervously.

They stood in silence for a few more moments, still in shock at seeing each other. "You aren't leaving, are you?" Cody asked, hopeful.

"Well, I was..."

Cody then grabbed her hand. "Please stay. I want to catch up and talk."

"But..."

"Please?" Cody pleaded. Now that she was back in his life, he didn't want her to leave again.

"Alright, just for a few minutes." Erynn finally agreed.

Smiling, Cody found a table for the two of them, and walked to the bar and grabbed drinks. "So," Erynn began, "Who were your two friends you walked in with?"

"Oh, that was Randy and Ted. They are co-workers of mine."

"I see. So...what are you doing in Nevada? The last time I saw you, you were in Louisville."

"Well, I debuted with the WWE a few weeks after you left, and we are actually in town for some shows."

Only nodding, Erynn took another drink from her glass. First, she finds out about Scott and Kayla. Now, she is having a drink with the man who broke her heart. What a day!

"A penny for your thoughts?" Cody asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh...I was...nothing, its nothing," she finally muttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

**A Few Hours Later**

Randy and Ted were having fun dancing and drinking with a few girls they met on a rare night off. "Where's Runnels?" Ted finally asked.

Randy looked around, and was shocked to see the scene before him at a table. "He's making out with some girl over there."

Meanwhile, Cody reluctantly broke the kiss he had been sharing with Erynn for the past couple of minutes. The past few hours, he and Erynn had been sitting at that same table, drinking and catching up. Yes, they were both drunk, but he still knew that he liked the feeling of Erynn's lips on his again.

"WOW!" Erynn exclaimed. "I forgot how good a kisser you are!" she said smiling.

"Why thank you very much," Cody said with a smirk on his face. "We should get more drinks."

"Yes, our glasses need a refill!"

A moment later, Cody returned to Erynn with a pitcher of margarita mix and two straws. "I figured it would be easier to drink straight out of the pitcher," he said laughing as the two started drinking out of their straws.

"Good thinking!" Erynn said as Randy and Ted walked up to the table.

"Cody, who is your new friend?" Ted asked.

"Ah, Ted and Randy, this is my Erynn. Erynn, these are my partners in crime, Ted and Randy."

"HI!" Erynn screamed.

After 10 minutes of talking and getting to know each other, Ted and Randy agreed they were ready to go to another bar.

"Runnels, are you coming?" Randy asked. "Ted and I are ready to take off."

Cody looked at Erynn sadly. He didn't want to leave, especially since she was back in his life. "You know what, you guys take off. I want to stay with Erynn."

After the guys left with their new lady friends, Erynn turned back toward Cody. "You ditched your friends for me?"

"Absolutely. I'm glad to have you back in my life. I don't want to lose you again," he said as he placed another quick kiss on her lips.

Smiling, Erynn returned the kiss, and looked deep into Cody's eyes. "Cody, will you marry me?"

About another hour later, Ted and Randy were walking out of bar on the main drag of Las Vegas. "Lets go back to the hotel," Ted said as they started looking for a cab. "I don't think I can drink anymore."

Agreeing, they placed themselves on the side of the sidewalk, trying to hail a cab. Ted then looked to his left, and witnessed two people he knew walking out of a wedding chapel.

Keeping his eyes on the couple, he smacked Randy on the arm to get his attention. "Hey Randy."

"Yeah."

"Do you recognize that couple who just walked out of the wedding chapel?"

Randy then looked in the direction Ted was, and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God, that is Cody and Erynn!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to give a shout out to MrsRKOCena, MusicLuver22, Ainat, BournePriceless54 and ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx for the awesome reviews!**

_Flashback_

_Cody and Erynn walked into a wedding chapel on the strip of Las Vegas, and were soon in front of an Elvis impersonater. "Join hands," Elvis instructed as Cody and Erynn did just that. Then, as Elvis began, Cody squeezed Erynn's hands three times, their sign for I Love You. Erynn couldn't believe he remembered that._

_"Cody, do you take Erynn to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

_Cody glanced toward Elvis and smiled at Erynn. "I do."_

_"Erynn, do you take Cody to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

_"I do," she said, smiling brightly._

_"By the power invested in me, and by the state of Nevada, I pronounce you husband and wife. Cody, you may kiss your bride."_

_Cody then stepped foward, closing the little gap that was between them. He then cupped her face with his hands, and placed a soft kiss on her lips._

_"I love you," he said smiling._

_"I love you too," Erynn replied._

_End Flashback_

"Erynn, Erynn wake up."

Erynn could feel her body being shaken, and once her eyes were open, she saw that Jenna was hovering over her, trying to wake her up.

"Jenna...how did you get inside?"

"I know where you hide your spare key. What happened last night? You said you were going to leave, but I saw you talking to some guy and didn't see you again."

Erynn then tried sitting up in bed, feeling a slight hangover coming on. "First of all, alcohol is bad. Alcohol is very bad! I ran into my ex-boyfriend, and he wanted me to stay and talk. That's probably who you saw me talking to. By the way, I just had the strangest dream just as you were waking me up. I had a dream that Cody and I got married. Isn't that crazy?," she said as she started massaging her throbbing temple with her left hand.

"Well, it was only a dream, and besides, he was cute," Jenna replied as she glanced at Erynn's hand. "ERYNN, WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR FINGER?" Jenna asked.

Erynn then looked down and looked in horror as she saw the gold band on her all important finger. She was about to say something, but then both women heard the sound of someone turning off the shower in her master bathroom.

"Who is that?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know," Erynn said as they heard the door open. She was shocked when Cody walked out of the bathroom, dripping wet with only a towel on.

"Morning baby!" he exclaimed as he walked over and gave Erynn a quick kiss. He then noticed another woman sitting in the room. "Hi, I'm Cody," he said as he stuck out his hand.

"Oh no, it wasn't a dream!" Erynn said as she rested her face in her hands in disbelief.

"What? Us getting married? Oh no, it was real. Don't you remember proposing to me?"

"Ahh, you asked him?" Jenna said smiling.

With an angry expression on her face, Erynn only pointed toward the door. "OUT!" she exclaimed.

Once Jenna left, Erynn got herself out of bed, pacing the room. Cody then pulled her in his arms. "I'm so excited we have this second chance, Erynn. I'm not going to screw this up."

Erynn only laughed nervously as Cody went on. "Losing touch with you was the biggest mistake I ever made. We are going to do this right," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "By the way, I need to stop by my hotel and get the rest of clothes. I also have a show tonight...maybe you can go with me, and meet the rest of my co-workers and friends?!"

Erynn didn't say anything as she watched Cody walk back into the bathroom. "What have I done? I have to fix this!" she said out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank MrsRKOCena, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, and BournePriceless54 for the awesome reviews. You guys are awesome!**

It was just before midnight as Erynn continued to wait for Cody to come back. She wasn't exactly sure if he was coming back, but just had a feeling in her gut that he would. As she moved from the couch to get a bottle of water out of the refridgerator, she heard the door unlock, and Cody walked in quietly.

"Hey baby," he said as he tossed his wrestling bag on the floor. "What are you still doing up?"

"I was actually waiting for you. Where did you get a key for the apartment?"

"You gave me a spare last night, remember?" he said with a smirk.

"No I don't, but I believe you. Anyway...sit down on the couch. We need to talk."

Cody then followed Erynn on the couch, as she started figeting with some papers and her hands.

"You've always done that," Cody said as he took a drink out of a bottle of water.

"What?" Erynn asked confused.

"You have always figeted with your hands when your nervous. What are you so nervous about?"

"Well...after you left this afternoon, I visited an attorney's office and had annulment papers drawn up. All you need to do is sign them," Erynn said as she handed a pen and the papers to Cody.

Taking the papers in his hand, Cody skimmed the writing, and tossed the pen and papers on the couch. "Erynn, I'm sorry, but I don't want to sign them."

"Why?" asked Erynn, starting to grow aggravated.

"I love you," Cody said as he pointed to Erynn.

"You love me? Gee, you have a funny way in showing it...mainly in losing contact with me."

"Erynn, I told you last night that losing touch with you was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Sure, I have had a girlfriend here and there, but I have always compared them to you. Erynn, I was so excited to see you last night, and I think that fate brought us together for a reason."

Erynn's heart melted as she listened to the words, but still knew it wasn't right. "Oh come on. It doesn't work this way. Man and woman date and eventually they get engaged. They then get married in a church in front of their friends and family. No where in the story does it say that man and woman get drunk and elope."

"You know what, you think to much about situations. You always have! Who cares if we got married in Las Vegas by Elvis." Cody then sighed as he sat back down on the couch. "I'll make you a deal. Give me 3 months."

"3 months? 3 months for what?" Erynn asked.

"Give me 3 months to try and get you to love me again. Give me 3 months to try to make this marriage work. If in 3 months, and you still feel the way you do now, then I will sign the papers and be out of your life."

Erynn sighed as she placed her face in her hands, and then moved them over her hair. Cody knew he had won. "Listen I am really tired, and don't want to talk anymore tonight. If you are staying here, you can-"

She then turned around and watched Cody walk toward her bedroom, obviously heading there to go to bed. "Damn him," she said under her breath. "Why does he have to be so sweet?"

Cody then woke up the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty. He then looked over his shoulder and watched as Erynn was getting dressed, not noticing he was awake.

"Morning," he said, causing her to jump.

Erynn then turned around, and saw Cody's head was propped in his hand, which was propped on his elbow. He still had that cute smirk on his face. "Good morning," she said as she continued getting dressed.

"Where are you off to?"

"I have to work this morning."

"And where do you work?"

"I work for a top Public Relations firm in Las Vegas."

Erynn was out the door within the hour, and quickly found herself walking into her office.

"Good morning," Jenna said cheerfully.

"Morning," Erynn grumbled.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Jenna asked.

Before Erynn could answer, they both heard a knock on the door, and there was Cody standing in the doorway, with coffee in one hand and breakfast in the other. "Breakfast if your hungry."

Jenna then turned and faced Erynn, with a raised eyebrow. "Erynn, who is that?"

Cody then sat the breakfast contents on a round table, and extended his hand. "Hi I'm Cody, I am Erynn's husband."

Jenna then turned toward Erynn again. "Husband?"

Erynn then glared at Cody as she faced her friend again. "Long story...don't ask!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank MrsRKOCena and BournePriceless54 for the reviews!**

"Oh come on," Cody said he took a seat next to that round table. "Jenna, Erynn and I got married the night we ran into each other at the bar."

Jenna gave a surprised look toward Erynn. "That was the night that you and Scott broke up?"

"Who's Scott?"

"Nobody," Erynn said as she tried to push Cody out of his chair and lead him to the door. "Listen, thanks for the breakfast, but I should get back to work."

"Alright, I'll see you at home," Cody said as he quickly kised Erynn on the cheek and left the office. Once he was gone, Jenna turned back toward her friend.

"Ok, he's gone. Tell me what's going on!"

"Cody and I dated one summer about two years ago. When I left to go back to school, we promised to keep in touch, but lost touch. Well, obviously we ran into each other at the bar that night. We were both drunk, me a little bit more I think, and here we are."

"Well, as stupid as its going to sound, I'm happy for you."

"Your happy for me?

"Yeah, I am. I know how much the whole Scott situation killed you, and how you really haven't been happy the last couple of months because you thought something was up with him. Well, now you get to make a new start. Erynn, I can tell by the way you look at him that you still love him."

"Jenna, he's such a good guy and so sweet, but I just don't want to get hurt again. I had annulment papers drawn up yesterday, but doesn't want to sign them because he thinks this is our second chance."

"Maybe it is your second chance. Just because some couples date, get engaged and get married in a church doesn't mean that its wrong for you guys to elope. Do you really think you'll be happy if you do get the annulment, and know that you let the only guy you may have truly loved get away? Think about it," Jenna said as she walked away.

Erynn left work around 5, and drove across town to her apartment complex. When she unlocked the door and walked inside, she was shocked at the sight before her. There stood Cody at the stove, bringing dinner to the kitchen table, which had two lit candles.

"WOW!" is all she could say as she closed the door behind her.

"I figured you had a long day at work, so I would make dinner for you," he said as he poured a glass of wine, and handed her the glass.

"Thank you. So, what's for dinner?"

"I made spagetti and meatballs and breadsticks. Come sit down, dinner is ready."

Erynn did as she was asked, and Cody sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a few moments as each dug into their food. Erynn was impressed to say the least.

"Thank you for making dinner tonight. This tastes great. I never knew you were such an amazing chef. How come you never cooked for me that summer we were together."

"Your welcome. I never cooked for you because we really never had the chance."

Erynn smiled as she took another bite. "I figured you would have to work again tonight."

"I actually have a few weeks off. I spoke with Vince, and he granted me time off to spend with my new wife. Plus, my knee has been acting up lately, and he wants to get it checked out."

Only nodding, Erynn took another bite of her spagetti. Cody then also took another bite, and then decided to ask the question that had been bugging him all day.

"Erynn, who is Scott?"

He glanced up from his plate, and saw that Erynn had a sad expression on her face. "Scott is my ex-fiance."

"Ex-fiance?"

"Yeah. The night that Jenna and I went to the bar, I found out that he and my now ex-best friend, Kayla were having an affair for the last two months. I should have figured it out. I mean, they both were acting weird for the last couple of months..." she said as she started choking up in tears.

Cody instantly got up from his seat, and took Erynn in his arms. "Its ok, I'm here for you."

Erynn didn't fight him as she stood in his arms and cried. Maybe this is what she really needed. Erynn didn't realize how much it really upset her until Cody asked who he was. Man, it felt so good to be in Cody's protective arms. Could this really work? All the old feelings she had for Cody that she thought had gone away, never to return, were now starting to resurface. She was starting to like him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank BournePriceless54, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, and MrsRKOCena for the awesome reviews! I'm always glad to read them!**

**A Couple of Weeks Later**

In the last couple of weeks, Cody and Erynn fell into a comfortable routine. Although she was glad to have a roomate, Erynn was still not comfortable with the marriage idea, and was still pushing the annulment.

It was a late Friday night, and Erynn found herself working late, trying to finish up details for a gathering she was hosting for one of her star boxing clients. She was in the middle of reading the dinner details when she heard her phone ring.

"Erynn Coleman speaking," she said professionaly.

"Don't you mean Erynn Runnels?" the voice asked.

Erynn smirked as she heard Cody's voice. "What can I do for you Mr. Runnels?"

"Well, Mrs. Runnels, I just wanted to tell you that I had a good doctor appointment."

"Good," Erynn said genuinely. "How is your knee?"

"I have a slight tear in my ACL, so I have to heavily tape it for the next several weeks, and the doctor even said it will do me some good to rest the rest of the rest of this week, and all of the next."

"So, basically you return to work in about 2 weeks?"

"Yep," Cody agreed. "Are you going to miss me?"

"Kind of. I've grown accustom to you being at the apartment."

"Well, I will take that as a compliment," Cody said smiling, even though Erynn couldn't see the grin. "Are you going to be much later? Can I bring you some dinner?"

"No, that's alright thank you. I'll be another couple of hours, but there are vending machines here, and I can always pick something up on the way home."

"Alright, well I'll let you get back to work, and I'll see you tonight. I love you, Erynn."

Erynn grinned as she heard Cody say those three little words, but was no where near comfortable repeating them. "See you soon, Cody. Bye."

Cody hung up the phone sadly. It would have been nice to hear Erynn repeat I love you to him, but knew she wasn't ready. "All in due time," he said out loud as he headed toward the master bathroom to take a shower.

About another hour later, Erynn was still going through her mountain of paperwork when she heard a knock on the door. "Cody did you bring me dinner when I said you didn't have to," she said smiling as she looked up at the door.

Her look of gratitude turned to surprise as she looked at the figure standing in the doorway. It wasn't Cody. The figure standing in the doorway was her ex-fiance, Scott.

"Scott? W...What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Well, I drove past your office building on my way home, and saw your car outside. The security guard recognized me, and let me up. I was hoping we could talk."

"Umm...I have alot of work to do, but I guess I can spare a few minutes. What can I do for you?" she asked as he took a seat in front of her desk. Scott's chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair still drove her crazy.

"Well," he began, "I just wanted to let you know that Kayla and I broke up. Its over."

"Ahh, so sad for you guys," Erynn said in a sarcastic voice. "Why did you want to tell me? I don't care."

"Baby, I miss you. I made a horrible mistake, and I think we can work things out," Scott said as he attempted to reach across the desk for Erynn's hand, which she drew away quickly.

"Scott, don't."

He then got up from his chair and walked to the other side of the desk, and took Erynn by the hands. "I know that you still love me just as much as I love you. I know its only been a few days, but I think we can make this work. We can go back to the way things were."

Erynn shook her head as she tried to fight off tears. "No we can't. If you were to go out, how would I know that you were telling me the truth about where you are? I can't trust you anymore. Besides...if you look at my left hand, you will see a wedding band. I'm happy with him." Erynn surprised herself on how confident she sounded. Was she truly happy?

Scott was in shock as he heard the words come out of Erynn's mouth. "Your married? We've only been broken up for like 2 or 3 weeks, and your already married?"

"Well, I'm not going to explain, but yes I am. I have total trust in that man, and well, he loves me. He's shown me more love in that 2 weeks than you did in close to a year."

"So, that's it? Its over...just like that?" Scott asked.

Erynn just shrugged. "Its your loss! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some more work to get done. You know the way out, or I can call security. Your choice."

Still dumbfounded and shocked, Scott only shook his head in disbelief as he left Erynn's office. Also in shock, Erynn rested her face in her hands as she started giggling. She couldn't believe that just happened. When she and Scott were together, she loved him like crazy and now couldn't believe she just threw him out of her office.

Deciding the rest of the paperwork could wait until tomorrow, Erynn packed up her suitcase and left her office. After saying good night to the security guard, she happily drove home.

After she unlocked the door, she walked in quietly. It was close to midnight, and figured Cody would now be asleep and didn't want to wake him. She then noticed the tv was on, and saw Cody was indeed asleep on the pull out couch, his bed for the last couple of weeks.

She knelt down next to the bed as she watched Cody sleep. Everything was cute about him as he slept. His left arm lay loosely across his chest as his right was underneath his head, and his breathing was even. Smiling softly, Erynn got to her feet and bent over close to his face. She then placed a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered good night. Little did she know as she made her way to the bedroom, Cody woke up from the feel of the kiss. Smiling, he rolled over to go back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank BournePriceless54, Ainat, alana2awesome, and Mrs RKOCena for the awesome reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**A/N: In this chapter, a boxer by the name of Pete Sampson will be mentioned. This is a fictional character, not a real boxer. I hope you guys enjoy!**

The next morning, Cody woke up with a smile literally plastered on his face. He felt Erynn's kiss on his cheek, and was hoping it would be a break through for them.

As he got up and started making breakfast, he saw a half asleep Erynn appear in the kitchen. "Morning," she said groggily.

"Good morning. You look beat."

"I'm so tired. I worked way to late," she said as she accepted the cup of hot chocolate from Cody.

"What time did you get in?" Cody asked.

"It was right about midnight," she said as she looked Cody in the eye. "By the way...you know that the party for Pete Sampson is tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I read that on the wall calendar. So, that means you'll home late again right?"

"Yeah...but I was kind of thinking...maybe you could, you know be my date?" Erynn asked hopeful.

Cody looked up from his frying pan, with a look of surprise across his face. "You want me to be your date for tonight?"

"I mean, if you don't want to you don't have to. Some of my co-workers know about you, and you could see what I do on a dai-"

"Sure, I would love to be your date," Cody interrupted. "You just tell me what time to be ready, and I'll be ready."

"Ok. Ummm...I have to be at the hotel ballroom around 7, so we should be out of here by 6:15."

"Alright, I can be ready by then."

Erynn spent the rest of the day getting last minute details ready for the party, and before she knew it, she was checking over her outfit for the party. She thought the white halter top and black pants made her trim figure stand out. Smiling, she went out to the living room to see if Cody was ready.

When she walked out of her bedroom door, she wasn't prepared for the sight in front of her. There was Cody waiting for her, looking handsome in black pants and a blue dress shirt. "Do I look alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, you look ho...I mean good. You look good." Erynn said as she started blushing as she grabbed her black jacket. She couldn't believe she was about to say he looked hot!

About 45 minutes later, Cody and Erynn walked into the hotel ballroom that would be promoting Pete Sampson, and his upcoming match. There were white Christmas lights hung appropriately and candles burning on the tables. "Wow Erynn, this room looks really nice," Cody said as he gave her a quick squeeze.

"Thanks," she said smiling and then noticed a figure walking their way. "Cody, that is my boss walking our way."

"Erynn, you did such a great job with Pete's gala," the woman said, sounding very pleased and then noticed Cody. "Who is your friend?"

"Thank you very much, and this is my husband Cody," Erynn said proudly. Cody beamed once she used the word husband. It was the first time she used that word.

"Cody, its nice to meet you. My name is Anita Haythorne, Erynn's boss," she said as she extended her hand.

"Its nice to meet you as well." Cody said politely.

The party soon got underway, and Cody was just in awe of Erynn. He was just amazed how well Erynn interacted with the other people. She looked like she was at home.

They left the hotel and were soon on their way back home. "Did you have fun tonight Cody?"

Cody turned to look at Erynn in the passenger seat and smiled. "I had alot of fun. You look like you really enjoy your job and were so natural at it."

"I do enjoy it. It may have long hours sometimes, but I like it."

"I never really knew you could do so much for a client. I never knew a person in Public Relations could do so much."

Erynn only smiled as Cody pulled into their apartment complex and parked the car. They walked to the apartment in comfortable silence, but half way to their destination, Cody slipped his hand into Erynn's. He was surprised she didn't pull away.

"I don't think I have ever been so tired in my life," Erynn exclaimed as they walked into the apartment and both of them instantly kicking off their shoes. "I think a nice hot bath is calling my name."

Cody was sitting on the edge of the couch, just smiling. Erynn couldn't have looked so beautiful than she did at that very moment. He was even more surpised that she walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's this for?" he asked, the two of them still hugging.

"To thank you. I know that you really didn't have to come tonight, but I was glad that you were there with me."

"It was my pleasure," he whispered as he stood up, and looked down at Erynn. He then placed a finger underneath her chin to draw her closer, and softly placed a kiss on her waiting lips. Cody was surprised she kissed back.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank MrsRKOCena and BournePriceless54 for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it!**

Cody and Erynn continued kissing for another few moments. Cody then reluctantly broke the kiss, but continued to hold her close, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Did that kiss actually just happen?" Erynn said smiling.

"Yep, and I'm so glad it did," Cody said as he took Erynn's hand. "Come on, lets go over to the couch and talk."

Erynn let Cody lead her to the chocolate comfortable couch in the living room. Cody then sat in the middle, while Erynn sat to the side of him and stretched her legs across his lap. "What's on your mind?" she asked.

He then took Erynn's hand. "I want to tell what is going on in my head right now. First, I know I've said this before, but losing contact with you was the worst thing I could have done. As you know, I made my debut with the WWE only weeks after you left. I don't know if it was just the busy schedule or if it was me being lazy is to blame for all of this, but its no excuse. It was about a month later that I realized I never called you, and I had the thought in my head how you wouldn't accept my phone call or be totally mad at me and hang up, so I gave up on us. I should never have done that. The night we ran into each other at the bar, all those feelings I had buried inside came back. Now that I have you back in my life, I'm not letting you go."

Erynn giggled as she nuzzled into the crook of Cody's neck. "When I first returned to school, I had my cell phone with me 24/7. If I couldn't take it somewhere, as soon as I got to my room I would always check to see if you called. As time wore on, I got mad because I truly felt like I was deserted, and maybe just a piece of ass for the summer. The night we ran into each other, I was there drowing my sorrows over a broken engagement, which I already told you about. The morning I realized we were married, I was bound and determined to not let this work...mainly because I was still mad and upset. As we started to get to know each other again, my feelings came back as well.

Cody smiled as he leaned in for a quick kiss. "So...where do we stand after we told each other how we felt and shared a GREAT kiss?"

"Well...I promise that I am going to put a real effort toward this marriage. I'm in no way ready to sleep together or say I Love You yet, but I'm really going to try. Also, whenever I answer my phone at work or if someone asks my name for a referral, I'm going to use my married name," Erynn said.

Cody only smiled and nodded as he embraced his wife in a hug. "I can't believe how late it is!" he said as he looked at the clock.

"Yeah I know. We should probably get some sleep," Erynn agreed. "Good night."

"Good night," Cody said smiling as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

**1 Week Later**

Erynn watched cody sadly as he finished up packing his suitcase for the upcoming road trip. "I've gotten so used to you being here. I can't believe you have to leave already."

"I know baby," he said as he kissed her forehead. "I will be gone a couple of weeks and will be home before you know it."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Cody said. "I know you aren't going to say it back yet, but I want to tell you that I love you."

Erynn only smiled as she hugged him once more, and watched him leave out the door.

The next night, a Monday, Erynn was in her kitchen gathering snacks while Jenna was in the living room. "Do you realize this is my first actual sitting through a wrestling show?" Erynn asked Jenna.

Jenna giggled as Erynn brought in the popcorn. "I haven't watched it before either. We can have our first time together."

The girls giggled as Randy Orton's entrance music started, and all three members of Legacy appeared on the tv, ready for their 3 on 3 match. "Oh look Jenna, there's Cody!" Erynn exclaimed. "Doesn't he look cute?"

"Girl, you are so in love!" Jenna said. The girls both watched on as Cryme Tyme and Kofi Kingston. Just about in the middle of the match, Cody was in the ring with Kofi. Kofi then threw Cody out of the ring, and Cody landed on his head which wasn't planned.

"Oh my God," Erynn said as she kept her eyes on the tv, watching Legacy win the match, and then go straight to Cody's still body.

Jenna put a comforting arm around Erynn. "I have heard alot of this is staged and all planned ahead of time. I'm sure he's just fine, and making the fans think he's hurt."

Erynn's worried eyes stayed glued to the tv as they got Cody on a stretcher and wheeled to the back. "Oh no, he isn't on camera. How are we supposed to know what's going on?"

About 15 minutes later, Erynn's cell phone began to ring on the kitchen counter, and Erynn literally ran to answer it.

"Hello?" Erynn then listened to the voice talk again. "Yes, this is Erynn Runnels." The voice on the other line then continued their talk as Erynn covered her mouth in shock, and tears began to spring in her eyes. "Oh my God..."


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank BournePriceless54 and MrsRKOCena for the awesome reviews!**

Erynn still couldn't believe what she was hearing as the voice on the other line continued talking. Jenna continued watching her friend as she finished her phone call and calmly placed her cell phone on the kitchen counter.

"Erynn, who was that?" Jenna asked, noticing Erynn had tears in her eyes.

"That was Cody's dad, Dusty. He was backstage when they brought Cody back, and still couldn't get him conscious, so an ambulance is bringing him to a hospital. Dusty suggested I try and catch a plane so I can get to the hospital."

"Where was Raw being held? I wasn't even paying attention."

Erynn then walked over to the refridgerator that held Cody's schedule. "Umm...he is actually in Houston tonight. So that should only be a couple hour flight right?"

"You get some things packed up, and I'll call the airport."

Erynn quickly hugged her friend, and thanked her for her help. She then ran into her bedroom and quickly packed a duffel bag of clothes for her and Cody both. As she was about to walk toward the door, something stopped her.

She then noticed on her nightstand was a picture of her and Cody during the summer they dated, at a carnival. "Wow Cody must have slipped this in here," she whispered to herself, hugging the picture to her chest.

"Hey Erynn, I got you booked for a flight that leaves in an hour, so we should get going," Jenna said as she walked into the bedroom. "What's that?"

Erynn then handed the picture to Jenna. "Cody must have slipped this in and I didn't realize it until now. He's going to be ok, right?"

"Cody's a tough guy. I'm sure everything is going to be ok."

About 2 hours later, Erynn landed in Houston and another 30 minutes, she made it to the hospital. She walked down a long hallway, and saw the legendary Dusty Rhodes sitting in a chair with a dark haired woman, whom she presumed was Cody's mom.

Erynn felt almost afraid as she walked toward the couple. Surely they wouldn't yell at her in the hospital waiting room, considering Cody's condition. Erynn then took a deep breath as Dusty noticed her and stood up.

"You must be the famous Erynn?" he asked.

Erynn only nodded as she felt tears coming down her cheeks again, and Dusty embraced her. "Its too bad we couldn't have met under better circumstances," Dusty joked.

"This is Cody's mom, Michelle," Dusty said as the two women hugged and Erynn took a seat next to her in-laws.

"I was kind of afraid that you guys would hate me right away and yell or something."

"Well, I will admit, we were disappointed when Cody told us," Michelle said. "It was stupid thing you guys did, but obviously its impossible to turn back time and change things. But, I saw my son's eyes tonight as he talked about you, and I can tell just by the sparkle in his eyes that he truly does love you."

Erynn only smiled. "Have we heard any news yet?"

Just as Dusty was about to speak, the trio heard the doors open and all were surprised to see Cody slowly walking through the doors, holding the back of his neck.

"Your ok!" Erynn squealed as she instantly wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

"OW! Baby, your hurting me," Cody said as Erynn jumped away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"So, what happened? How are you feeling?" Dusty asked as he watched Cody give his mom a quick hug.

"I started coming to in the ambulance, and after doing some tests my doctor diagnosed a Grade II concussion. I guess I even pulled some muscles in my neck and banged up my back."

"How are you feeling?" Michelle asked.

"Sore as hell. I'm ready to get out of here."

The nurse came to the waiting room a few minutes later, and after Cody signed them, he was officially released. "Cody remember, you need to take it easy for the next few weeks, and no getting in the ring for at least a month."

Cody nodded. "I'll listen, don't worry. Besides, I'll have a good nurse at home who will make sure of that," he said as he winked at Erynn.

"Come on, lets get you home," Dusty said. "You both can stay with us for the next couple of days."

"Alright you guys get the car, I want to talk to Erynn for a second."

"Ok, we'll be by the door," Michelle said as she and Dusty walked on.

Erynn then turned to Cody, still favoring his neck. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm really glad to see you here tonight. I was kind of nervous you wouldn't come."

"Of course I would come. Code, the minute I got that phone call saying that my husband was hurt and in the hospital, I was so worried about you. I'm just glad to see that your going to be ok."

Cody smirked. "You said husband."

"Yes I did say husband. Its ok that I say that, right?"

"Absolutely," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Erynn then carefully wrapped her arms around Cody, and he hugged back the best he could. "Come on, your parents are waiting for us."


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank MrsRKOCena, Ainat and BournePriceless54 for the awesome reviews!**

The car ride from the hospital to Cody's parents house was relatively short, and Erynn could tell that Cody was still in alot of pain as they continued on the trip.

"Are you feeling any better?" Erynn asked as Dusty pulled into the driveway.

"A little. I just want to crawl into a nice comfortable bed and get some sleep."

Erynn smiled softly as she crawled out of the car first and then went to the other side to help Cody out of the car.

"Cody, you guys can stay in your old room," Michelle said as they all entered into the house.

"Ok, good night guys," Cody said as he and Erynn slowly walked upstairs and turned left down a hallway.

"Well, Erynn, here is my old room," Cody said as he opened the door.

Erynn was impressed how nice sized the room was, and how it looked like someone recently lived in the room, not like 10 years ago.

"I'm impressed," Erynn said.

"What are you so impressed about?"

"It looks like someone lived in this room recently...not like ten years ago."

"Well, I only moved out on my own like a year or two ago," Cody chuckled. "Can I ask a HUGE favor?"

"What's that?"

"Could I get a neck and back massage?" Cody asked as he stuck out his lower lip.

Erynn giggled as Cody took off his shirt, grimacing in more pain. "Sit at the end of the bed..."

Cody's grin turned into smile, knowing he won. "Ahhh...that feels nice," Cody exclaimed as Erynn's hands started rubbing his neck, and then made their way to his shoulders and middle back.

"You give awesome massages," Cody said.

Erynn giggled again as her hands continued to move back and forth. "By the way...thank you for that picture I found in the bedroom."

"Your welcome. I was going through some boxes the other day, and I came across it. We looked really happy, didn't we?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. She then stopped the massage and got off the bed.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I want to tell you something, but I'm not quite sure how to say it."

Cody smirked as leaned back on the bed. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Erynn only nodded. "That phone call made me realize that every time you leave on a road trip...there is always going to be this possibility that you could get hurt. I don't know if I can handle getting another phone call like that."

"The WWE isn't all roses. Yes, there is always a chance that this could happen, but this is my career, and I'm sorry, I'm not giving it up."

"I didn't ask you to give it up."

"If you want, in the morning, we can talk with my dad and he can re-assure you about being a wrestler's wife. My mom has gone through the same stuff. I know that you really weren't exposed to this before and its all new. How about when I make my return, you come with me, and you can meet Randy's wife, Sam and Ted's wife, Kristen. You guys can compare notes on how to keep yourselves sane," Cody said.

"I can go on the road with you?"

"Yeah. The guys bring their wives and families all the time. I'll even make sure Randy and Ted bring their wives when I come back."

"Ok," Erynn agreed as she started massaging Cody's shoulders again. She stopped again after a few minutes and carefully wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can I tell you something else?"

"Sure babe, what is it?"

Erynn waited another moment and bit her lip. "I'm starting to fall in love you with all over again."

Smiling Cody turned toward Erynn. "You love me?"

"Yeah I do."

"I guess all I can say is that I love you too," he said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

After another half hour of short kisses, talking and some more I Love You's, Cody was getting comfortable in bed.

"Well, I will sleep on the floor so you can be comfortable," Erynn said as she threw a pillow on the floor.

"I think I would be more comfortable in bed with you. I won't bite. I promise."

Saying nothing, Erynn climbed in the bed, and snuggled into Cody's arms. She liked the feeling of being in his arms.

"Good night Cody."

"Good night. I love you."

Erynn then scooted herself closer to Cody, and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

Cody smiled as Erynn got comfortable again. She was finally comfortable with him at her, or now their apartment. She finally agreed to give this marriage a real try, and she finally expressed her love for him. _Life couldn't get any better_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank MrsRKOCena, BournePriceless54 and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews! Hope everyone has a great Easter!!**

**1 Month Later**

Erynn grabbed Cody's hand nervously as they walked into an arena. It was the first day that Erynn was traveling with Cody, and it was the night of Cody's return.

"Baby, why are you so nervous?"

"I don't know. I don't want to see you get hurt again for sure. Also, what if Sam and Kristen don't like me?"

"Will you listen to yourself?" Cody said as he chuckled out loud in front of a door. "You sound like a junior high girl. Everyone is going to love you. The doctor also cleared me and said I'm good to go. Everything will be fine."

Erynn stayed silent as Cody opened a locker room door, and ushered her inside. Upon entering the room, she noticed a row of lockers straight ahead of them with benches and folding chairs on each side of the lockers. There was a small doorway to the left, presumably leading to a small bathroom.

"Cody is this just your locker room?"

"No, I'm sharing it with Ted and Randy. There are a couple of duffel bags against the wall, so it looks like someone is already here.

As if right on cue, the door opened and both Cody and Erynn turned to see Randy and his wife Sam walk through their door with a baby in Sam's arms.

"Hey guys," Randy said. "Cody its good to see you back!"

"Thanks," he said as the two friends high fived. "Erynn, this is Randy's wife Sam and their daughter Alanna. Sam, this is Erynn."

"Its so nice to meet you," Sam said, shaking Erynn's hand. "Its good to have another girl to hang around with."

"Its nice to meet you too," Erynn said. "You have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you," Sam said as the door opened again as Ted and his wife Kristen entered the locker room.

"Runnels, good to see you back!" Ted exclaimed as he set his bags down. "Kristen, this is Cody's wife Erynn. I told you that she was going to be with Cody on this road trip."

"Yes, its good to meet you," Kristen said.

"You too." Erynn agreed.

"You know what guys," Randy said, "lets go hit the gym for a little bit and let the ladies get to know each other."

The guys agreed, and each kissed their significant other good bye. "See I told you everyone would like you," Cody whispered in Erynn's ear as he kissed her temple and left with his friends.

"So...how did you and Cody meet?" Sam asked as she got Alanna situated on the floor with some toys.

"We met about 2 years ago while he was still in OVW and I was finishing up school. We lost touch and ran into each other again two months ago. To make a long story short, we got married the night we ran into each other and here we are."

"Wow, that's an awesome story," Kristen said. "But, you got married the night you ran into each other again?"

"Yeah. Lets just say alcohol was involved, and I honestly don't remember it. We agreed to get to know each other again, and give the marriage a real try."

"What a great story!" Sam said.

"Can I ask you guys a question? How do you not worry yourselves to death that Ted or Randy might get hurt each night? When I got that phone call saying that Cody was hurt, I was hysterical."

"For me, I always worry," Kristen said. "But at the same time, you just have to trust, in my case Ted, that he knows what he is doing and has trained many years to be at this level."

"I completely agree with Kristen," Sam said. "Another thing that works for me is each night I'm able to watch him on tv, Randy tells me if there is a part in his script that he is supposed to act like he is hurt, or favoring a body part that is supposed to be hurt. That way, I don't worry when I see it. Grant it, he might be holding a body part, like an arm or something, backstage, but that might be because its sore. You'll get that every night."

"Most definitely," Kristen agreed.

Erynn nodded as she listened to her new friends advice. "Thanks for the advice guys! Every word helps alot!"

About a half hour later, the guys returned to get ready for their match, and soon the girls were walking with their husbands to the curtain.

"Have a great match," Erynn said as she quickly kissed Cody. "Please be careful."

"You know I will. I love you."

"I love you," Erynn replied back as she and the others watched Randy, Ted and Cody walk out on the stage. They were fighting Shane McMahon, Triple H and Vince McMahon, and unfortunately, Legacy lost.

"How are you feeling?" Erynn asked as everyone was walking back to the locker room.

"A little bit stiff and sore, but ok. It feels good to be back."

Another half hour went by, and everyone was on their way to the hotel. Randy and Sam decided to turn in immediately, while Ted and Kristen wanted to have a drink at the hotel bar. "Cody, Erynn, do you guys want to come with us?" Ted asked.

Cody turned toward Erynn with a look of question on his face. "Do you want to?"

"I would rather go back to the room and just relax, but if you want to, go ahead."

"You know what guys, go on ahead without us. We are going to turn in as well," Cody said as he grabbed Erynn's hand. "You have fun."

After Ted and Kristen left and as they were waiting for the elevator, Erynn turned toward Cody. "I hope you didn't go with them because of me. If you wanted to, that was perfectly fine."

"I know, but I'm just not in the mood to go get a drink. I would rather get to bed on time with my beautiful wife," he said winking. "By the way, did you get any good advice from Kristen and Sam?"

"Yes, I want you to start telling me when you are supposed to 'act' like you are hurting in front of the audience. That way, I don't have to worry so much."

Cody only nodded in agreement. "I can do that. Whatever will help you not to worry so much, I will be glad to help," he said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, BournePriceless54, MrsRKOCena, Bob () and ashleyortoncena for the awesome reviews! You guys rock!**

**A Couple of Weeks Later**

Erynn glanced at the clock as she kept tossing and turning for what seemed like the hundreth time tonight. "Only midnight!" she sighed as she tried to get comfortable once again. She was only able to travel with Cody a week because she had to get back to work. She was already missing him by her side at night.

Sighing once again, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number. A grin grew on her face when she heard the voice say hello.

"Hey baby," Erynn said. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No its ok. I had a drink earlier with Randy and Ted, and was just about to lie down. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I think I just got used to sleeping next to you, and now I can't sleep."

"Ahh...do you miss me?" Cody asked with a sense of sarcasim in his voice.

"Yes I do miss you. Do you miss me?"

"You know I do Erynn. Its just too bad you had to get back to work so fast."

"I know it, Codes. Your still coming home tomorrow right?"

"Absolutely. You have to put up with me for 3 days before I leave again."

"Yeah. Well, I should at least try to get some sleep before I totally become sleep deprived for work. I love you."

"I love you too. Sleep well." Cody said to his wife.

"I'll try. Good night."

"Good night Erynn."

After she heard Cody's good bye, Erynn sadly hung up the phone. She then grabbed one of her fluffy pillows and cuddled against it, finally falling asleep.

The next afternoon, the exhausted Erynn was reading a file on her computer, not realizing the figure in the doorway. "Excuse me, I have a flower delivery for a...Mrs. Erynn Runnels."

"Who would send me flow...CODY!!!" Erynn squealed as she instantly jumped into her husband's waiting arms. "You brought me flowers? They are beautiful!"

"I know pink roses are your favorite, so I thought I would bring you a special surprise."

"Well, thank you," Erynn said with a smile on her face.

"Your welcome. So...do you know what time you will be home?"

"Well, since I know that your home, I think I might try and sneak out early. By the way...when I get home, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Cody asked curiously.

"You'll just have to find out."

"Alright," Cody said after he kissed Erynn's forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Absolutely."

About 4:00, Erynn was able to sneak out, and she was so excited to be going home to her waiting husband. "Cody!" she called as she closed the door.

"I'm in our bedroom."

Erynn then walked down the hall, and leaned against the door opening, just watching Cody seperating his dirty laundry from his road trip. "Hey babe, I'm glad you got to leave early. I don't think I've ever seen you home before 5 or 6."

"I know," she replied as walked toward their bed and sat down.

"So, I'm curious. What's this surprise you were talking about earlier?"

Erynn then walked over to her dresser, and pulled out a stack of papers. Seeing what she was doing, Cody walked toward her, taking the papers out of her hand and setting them back down on the dresser.

"Its our 3 month anniversary Cody."

"Baby, I thought I was making you happy? You even told me you loved me, we are sleeping in the same bed..."

Erynn placed a finger on Cody's lips so he would quit talking. "Cody, you didn't let me explain. Yes, it is our 3 month anniversary, and I want to do this in front of you," she said as she took the papers back in her hand and started tearing them in half, and then into smaller pieces.

"So...you are officially stuck with me," Erynn said.

"That doesn't bother me a bit!" he said as he placed a kiss on her lips. "So, you really want to stay married to me? I might annoy you."

"Yeah, you probably will, and I may even hate you every once in awhile. But, I'm willing to take that chance. I told you I wanted to give this marriage a real shot, and tearing up the annulment papers is the next step."

"I love you," Cody said with a smile.

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and everyone who caught my blonde moment (uploading the wrong chapter). I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter, and please read and review!**

Erynn woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She loved having the feeling of Cody's protective arms around her. She turned her head, and saw he was still sleeping. As she tried to get up, Cody pulled her against him even closer than before.

"I thought you were sleeping," Erynn giggled.

"I was. Then I felt you getting up. I wasn't about to lose my warmth."

Erynn giggled more as she turned to face him. That cute smirk was plastered on his face. "Your lucky your so cute."

Cody then opened his eyes and let out a small laugh. "Why is that?"

"If I really wanted to get up, all I would have to do is tickle you," she said as she began to run her fingers down the sides of his chest.

"Hey hey hey! That isn't fair!" Cody said taking her hands away.

"Alright, I'll stop," Erynn said as they both sat up, but not getting out of bed.

"You know what I was thinking the other day?"

"What was that?" Erynn asked.

"I've never met your parents."

A look of disgust/disappointment grew across the face of Erynn as she finally got out of bed and slipped on her bath robe. "Well, count yourself lucky that you haven't met them. They are horrible people."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, they basically controlled every move I made in my life. I wasn't the skinniest in school, and they basically put me on a diet so I would lose weight."

"That's horrible," Cody said, sqeezing his wife's hand.

"Well, after that worked for them, they enrolled me at the university, picking my major and my dad even had connections where I had my first job. The only real decision I ever made was me going to Louisville to visit my aunt that one summer we met."

"Why did you let them decide everything? Why didn't you change your major if you didn't like it?"

"Well, I'm now glad I stuck with my major because I really do love my job. I honestly don't know why I let them run my life. Maybe it was because they were paying for college, and I didn't have the guts to say something. I don't know..."

Just then, the both of them heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," Erynn said as she walked out of the room. She made her way down the hallway, and opened the front door. The person standing on the other side of the door was someone she didn't want to see.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," she said sternly as she let herself inside the apartment.

"What do you want to talk about?" Erynn asked as she closed the door.

"I heard from your aunt that you eloped with some wrestler. Please tell me that it isn't true."

Before Erynn could answer, Cody walked into the kitchen. "Oh, I didn't realize we had company. I'm Cody."

"OH MY GOD! It is true! You are married, and didn't even invite your parents?!"

"Mom...we eloped one night. No one was there except for Cody and I. His parents weren't there either."

"You know Erynn, your father and I always dreamed one day that you would marry someone in your office, a lawyer or a doctor."

"I think you are just pissed because you can't run my life anymore," Erynn said. She glanced over at Cody, whom she could tell was uncomfortable with the confrontation.

Erynn's mom then turned toward Cody. "So, what do you do that makes Erynn so happy?"

"I love her. I let her think independently...let her express her own ideas..."

"Her father and I did that too! At least we were home for her every night. From what I have heard, wrestlers are on the road like 200 days a year. How do I know that you aren't cheating on Erynn while on the road?"

"Mom get out!" Erynn screamed, not realizing that Cody left the room. "I don't want you in this apartment anymore."

Immediately turning on her heal, Erynn's mom swiftly left. Erynn only shook her head as she went to find Cody. When she walked into their bedroom, Cody was in the middle of the bed, and looked deep in thought.

"Cody, what's wrong?"

"Just thinking. Erynn, do I ruin your life? Am I holding you down?"


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank CMPunkluver for the awesome review!**

"Cody, how could you ask me such a question?"

"It's a truthful question, Erynn. Am I holding you down? Did I ruin your life when we eloped? Your mom brought up some good points," Cody explained as he moved off the bed.

"My mom is a bitch! What good points did she bring up?"

"I am on the road alot. How do you know I'm not cheating on you."

"First, I was on the road with you for a week, and you didn't even seem to notice any girls were around. While I'm not with you, I trust you. We trust each other, Cody. I know you wouldn't do that to me, like you know I wouldn't cheat on you. What's the matter?"

"I don't know," Cody said as he ran his hands over his face and backwards over his hair. "I'm going to go out for a little while. I need some fresh air."

Cody then made his way to the front door, and Erynn pulled on his arm to stop him from leaving. "You aren't leaving. We aren't finished talking."

"Erynn, I don't want you to ever resent me for the way we got married. Maybe...some time apart will do us some good, just to think things over."

"Cody..."

Not saying anything, Erynn watched Cody walk out the door. Seething with anger, Erynn grabbed her car keys and also walked out the door.

Cody didn't know where he was going. He just drove around until he found an empty parking lot. He then collapsed against his seat and sighed. _Maybe I should have signed those papers,_ he thought. Although the thought of annulment was back in his mind, he couldn't deny the love he had for Erynn. He then took out his cell phone, and dialed Ted's number, and explained the situation.

"Am I being stupid by listening to her mom's comments?" Cody asked.

"Yes." was all that Ted said.

"Uh ok."

"Who cares what people think. Yes, you guys may have eloped, but who cares. Let me ask you something...do you love Erynn?"

"Of course I do. She's my world," Cody said.

"Does she love you?"

"Yes, at least she says she does."

"Cody, you know she does man. Don't listen to what her mom says. She sounds like a bitch and like I said, if you guys are happy than that is all that matters."

Meanwhile, Erynn pulled up the driveway to the house she grew up in. She literally stomped up the driveway and pounded on the door until her mom, Diane, answered.

"Erynn, what a surprise," she said in an annoyed voice.

"I hope your happy. Because of you, Cody just left me and I have no idea where he is," Erynn said through tears.

"I told you. He did something wrong, didn't he?" Diane asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he did do something wrong. he listened to your bitch ass!"

"Erynn Marie Coleman! How dare you speak to your mother like that..."

"For your information, its Erynn Marie Runnels, and you are no mother. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to try and find my husband. Stay away from me, and stay away from Cody." Erynn said firmly as she walked away.

After driving around looking for Cody's Trailblazer for nearly an hour, she decided to go home. She tried calling him multiple times, but he never picked up. She sadly unlocked the door, and walked through the apartment.

"Hi Erynn."

Erynn quickly turned around, and saw Cody standing by the kitchen table. Still having tears in her eyes, Erynn instantly walked toward her husband's waiting arms.

"I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry I walked out like that. I shouldn't have."

"Why did you?" Erynn asked as Cody sat down on a kitchen chair, and signaling her to sit on his lap.

"I don't know. Everything was going good for us, and then your mom came in and started talking about I'm not good enough for you...and I actually started thinking it myself. I don't want you to resent me for any reason."

"Baby I don't resent you. Also, don't you think that if you weren't good enough for me that I would have pushed the annulment papers harder than what I did? In my opinion, we are happy and that's all that matters."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Cody whispered as gently pulled Erynn to him and kissed her lips. He was surprised how Erynn instantly deepened the kiss.

Erynn then got off his lap, took his hand, and led Cody to their bedroom. "Cody, I want you to make love to me. I'm more than ready."

"Are you sure?"

Grinning, Erynn nodded. "I was going to say something this morning, but the bitch came and ruined the day for us. I hear that make up sex is the best!" she said with a wink.

Even though no one else was in the apartment, Cody instinctively shut the door, took Erynn in his arms and carefully placed her on the bed, where they made each other's dreams come true for the rest of the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**i want to thank MRSRKOCena, Krista Hardy, BournePriceless54, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and CMPunkluver for the awesome reviews! I really appreciate them.**

Over the next few weeks, cody and erynn got as close as a married couple could. they hadn't heard from erynn's mom after the fight, and were missing each other terribly since cody was on the road. erynn's birthday was in another week, and cody happened to be in a jewelery store when he recieved a phone call from her.

"Hey baby," he said.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm just killing a little time before the show," cody said, not wanting to spoil where he really was.

"Well, the reason why i am calling is since my birthday is next week, i'm going to try and get the week off so i can be with you."

"That sounds awesome! you'll have to let me know what your boss says."

"I will. well, i better get back to work. i love you."

"I love you too, erynn. bye."

Erynn then hung up the phone, and nervously walked toward her boss's office. she then peaked her head through her boss, Anita's door.

"Hi Anita, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure, Erynn, come on in. what can I do for you?"

Erynn then took a seat in front of Anita's desk. "I know it is last minute, but I was wondering if I could take next week off, and use some vacation time."

"I don't know Erynn, we are pretty busy with events..."

"I would really appreciate it, Anita, and you know that i wouldn't normally ask. my birthday is next week, and i would really like to spend it with Cody since he will still be away."

Anita then gave erynn a small smile. "It must be hard having your husband away 3/4 of the year."

"Yeah it is. I want to visit him as often as I can."

"Alright, talk with your assistant and make sure she knows what to expect for next week."

"Thank you so much Anita. I really appreciate it!"

"Your welcome. Have a good birthday."

the week flew by for Erynn. she spent alot of her time getting her assistant ready for the busy week of events, and before she knew it, she was walking through the airport terminal in Atlanta, where the raw show would be held later that night.

"Excuse me miss, but you look an awful lot like my beautiful wife!"

Erynn then turned around, and instantly jumped into Cody's arms. "I have missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. Happy birthday! I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it? You know I don't like surprises!"

"Well, its at the arena. lets go there now," Cody said as they headed toward baggage claim.

The drive to the arena from the airport was only about 15 minutes, and once they were in front of the curtain, Cody got a pink blindfold out of his pocket.

"Cody runnels, what is that?" Erynn asked.

"I'm going to put it over your eyes, and take you to your surprise," he said coyly as he wrapped the cloth over her brown eyes, and waved a hand just to make sure she couldn't see.

Cody then took her hand and led her down the ramp, and carefully helped her into the ring. "Ok, you can take it off."

Erynn did as she was told, and gasped. sitting in the middle of the ring was a small round table with two chairs and two plates of food. in the middle of the table was a bouquet of pink roses.

"Oh my gosh, this is awesome!" she said as she placed a quick kiss on Cody's lips.

"Sorry the food isn't anything fancy, its from catering in the back. also, we have to put the table and chairs back under the ring when we are done."

Erynn giggled as they sat down to eat. As they continued, Erynn could tell Cody was nervous about something. "Babe, what's the matter?"

Without saying a word, he took her hand, as they now were standing up. "Erynn, I love you. you are the most important person in my life, and I know that you are the person I am supposed to grow old with. I love how your smile can light up a room, and how we can trust each other while I'm chasing this crazy dream of mine. when I started thinking of your birthday gift, I knew instantly what I wanted to give you."

Tears started flowing freely as Cody got down on one knee. "I wanted to make sure we did this properly. Erynn Marie Runnels, will you keep being married to me?"

He then opened a small box, and inside was a 1 carat princess cut diamond on a gold band engagement ring, with two smaller diamonds on each side. Erynn gasped when she got to look at the ring for the first time.

"Yes Cody yes!!" she exclaimed jumping up and down. smiling, Cody got up and placed the ring on her finger and passionately kissed her. "I love you!"

"I love you too Erynn. I love you more than you will ever know," he confessed as he kissed her once again.

"Cody I have an idea. You know how we made some people mad by eloping?"

"Yeah."

"How about we renew our wedding vows? That way, our families can be there."

"That is a great idea," Cody agreed.

**A/N: I have two ideas for renewing their vows: either going someplace tropical, like Hawaii or Jamacia. or...having a service at the venue since Cody is a wrestler. what would you like to see me do? Please help me decide!**


	16. Chapter 16

I want to thank Musicluver22, MRSRKOCena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, BournePriceless54 and Ainat for the great reviews! Here is the newest chapter and I hope you all enjoy!

"So, where do you want to renew our vows?" Cody asked as he and Erynn walked hand and hand toward the locker room.

"Well, I've always had this dream about a wedding in Hawaii, but if you want to do some..."

"If Hawaii is what you want, then Hawaii is what you are going to get," Cody said.

Erynn's grin then turned into a full blown smile. "Are you sure? We can do something in Georgia, where your family is."

"How many guests do you want?" Cody asked.

"Well, not much. Just close family and friends, like your parents, your brother and his family, my grandparents, etc."

"We'll probably have like less than 50 people, so we could get them all to Hawaii."

"Are you sure?" Erynn asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. Now, I'm going to go talk to Vince and see when I can get some time off."

"Lets try for your birthday," Erynn said. "You proposed to me on my birthday, and we can re-new our vows on your birthday."

"Erynn, you do realize my birthday is like 2 months away, right?"

"Yeah, we can do it," Erynn said confidently. "You go talk to Vince, and we can talk more later."

"Alright, see you later," Cody said as he quickly kissed Erynn.

After she watched Cody turn a corner, Erynn took out her cell phone from her jeans pocket. She happily dialed Jenna's number and grew even more excited when she answered.

"Jenna, its been a great birthday!"

"What did Cody get you?" she asked, intrigued.

"He got me a 1 carat diamond engagement ring to match my wedding band. We also decided to renew our wedding vows," Erynn said with a chuckle. "So...Jenna, would you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Of course I will," she exclaimed. "Just tell me where and when."

"We are shooting for June 30 and we want to do it in Hawaii!"

"A tropical vacation, I am so there!" Jenna said.

"Awesome. We will go dress shopping when I get home, ok? I got to get going so I'll talk to you soon."

"Sounds good Erynn. See you soon."

"Bye," Erynn said as she watched Sam and Kristen walk her way. Since the three girls met just a few months ago, they all became close.

"Hey guys!" Erynn exclaimed. "How does a nice Hawaii vacation sound to you girls?"

"It sounds like heaven," Kristen exclaimed. "Why, what's up?"

"Well, first, Cody gave me this," Erynn said as she showed off her ring.

"Oh my god, that is beautiful!" Sam exclaimed. "The diamond is huge."

"Well, we decided to renew our wedding vows in Hawaii, and I would love it if you girls could be my bridesmaids!"

"Absolutely!" Sam said.

"Definitely!" Kristen agreed as Randy, Ted and Cody all walked up to the girls.

"Why is everyone so excited?" Ted asked.

"Sam and Kristen both agreed to be bridesmaids," Erynn beamed to Cody, who returned her smile.

"Well, that's good to hear because me and Ted are groomsmen," Randy said.

"I have to have my own brother as best man," Cody said. "By the way baby, I just got done talking to Vince, and I have June 28-July 12 off. The 13th is a Monday, and I have to be back for Raw."

"Yeah, the planning has officially started!" Erynn exclaimed as she jumped into Cody's arms, smiling as they started a mini make out session.

"God, get a room!" Ted exclaimed, as he, Kristen, Randy and Sam walked away, leaving Cody and Erynn still kissing in the middle of the hallway.


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to thank MrsRKOCena, BournePriceless54 and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the great reviews!**

"Erynn, do you have that dress on yet?" Jenna asked to the dressing room. She and Erynn were spending the day dress shopping, and taking care of details for the destination wedding that was taking place in only a matter of weeks.

"I'm coming out now!"

A smile grew on Jenna's face and a small squeal was let out as Erynn walked out of the dressing room. She loved the dress. It was a allover beaded lace trumpet gown with empire waist and cap sleeves and a chapel train. "Erynn, I love it, and I love the white color. It's perfect!"

"I love it too! Do you think Cody will like it?"

"Definitely. If he doesn't, then he is retarded!" Jenna said, chuckling.

"It's perfect," Erynn said as she twirled in front of the mirror. "I didn't want anything puffy or something with a long train. Now that I have picked out my dress, let's go find yours."

After a worker from the bridal boutique took the dress from Erynn, she started looking through the dresses with Jenna. As she started looking at another rack, she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hi this is Diane Allen. Is this Erynn Runnels?"

"Yes it is."

"I'm the wedding planner that will be helping you with the details. Now I just have a few questions for you..."

Erynn listened intently as Diane continued to talk. She and Cody were going to renew their vows at sunset on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Afterwards, everyone would come back to the hotel ballroom for the reception and dance. She was able to use calla lillys for her and the bridesmaids bouquets, and tall candlesticks would be in the middle of the round tables.

As Erynn hung up from her satisfied phone call, she turned around and saw Jenna come out of a dressing room. She tried on a strapless a line gown with a sparkly bodice. Jenna looked great in the sage green color.

"Jenna, that's perfect! The color really brings out your tan!"

"Do you think Kristen and Sam will like it?"

"Oh I'm sure they will. Its simple yet beautiful." Erynn said.

After Erynn dropped off Jenna at home when they were done at the bridal shop, she got a phone call from Cody.

"Hi baby," she said with a sense of excitement in her voice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm at the arena right now just hanging out. What are you doing?"

"I just dropped off Jenna at home. We were at the bridal shop for the entire morning."

"You were, huh? Did you find a dress?"

"Yes..."

"What does it look like?"

"Haha nice try. You'll have to find out the old fashioned way. By the way, i got a call from the wedding planner," Erynn said as she begun to tell Cody about the details of their wedding.

"That sounds nice," Cody said.

"You don't care, do you?" Erynn asked annoyed.

"Of course i do. I'm a guy, babe. These details don't excite me like it would a girl."

Erynn then heard her phone beep, and saw that Sam was calling. "Cody, I will call you back. Sam is calling me."

Before Cody could change her mind, Erynn hung up and got Sam on the phone. "Hi Sam."

"Hi. What's up with you?"

"I was just on the phone with Cody. I was telling him some of the wedding details that were planned with Diane, and he just seemed like he didn't care."

"Erynn, he is a guy. Guys don't care about wedding details."

"Why shouldn't he care? This has to do with him too."

"Honey, when Randy and I got married, I tried to tell him things. He would listen, but flowers, decorations and colors bore guys."

"So...I probably just got mad at Cody for no reason." Erynn said, sighing.

"Yeah probably."

"Alright, well, I'm going to call him back. I'll call you later, ok?"

"Sounds good, Erynn. Bye."

"Bye."

Erynn felt bad as she got out of the car and walked into their apartment. As she got settled on the couch, she called Cody back.

"Hey Erynn." he said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Hey baby. Listen, I'm sorry for earlier."

"Erynn, I do care about our wedding, but little details just don't excite me. Its probably because I am a guy."

"I know. I was annoyed at first, but Sam told me that all guys do this, and I guess Randy was even worse. Do you forgive me?"

"You know I do. Listen, I have to start getting ready for my match, but I'll call you later, ok?"

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too, Erynn. Bye."


	18. Chapter 18

**I would like to thank Krista Hardy, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, BournePriceless54, I'mxAxRockstar and MrsRKOCena for the awesome reviews!**

**Sadly, after this chapter, there will only be 2 chapters left. I hope you enjoy!**

**Several Weeks Later- June 28**

"Wow, look how blue the ocean is!" Erynn exclaimed as she looked out of the window of the airplane. She turned to her right, and Jenna was just as eager to look.

"It's beautiful!" Jenna said.

Erynn was disappointed that Cody couldn't be on the same flight with her, but he, Randy and Ted were flying from the last city they were in, Cleveland, and should be meeting up with Erynn, Jenna, Kristen and Sam within a couple of hours.

"When is the guy's flight supposed to be in?" Jenna asked.

"Well," Erynn said checking her watch, "Ours is supposed to land at 12:15 pm, and they are supposed to land like at 3:45 pm. Sam and Kristen should already be there, and picking us up."

"Awesome," Jenna said as the flight landed in Maui. As she and Erynn were walking inside the airport, Erynn spotted her friends right away.

"Sam! Kristen!" Erynn exclaimed.

"Hi miss beautiful bride to be," Sam said.

"Guys, this is my Maid of Honor Jenna. Jenna, this is Sam and Kristen, my two bridesmaids."

The girls said their hellos as they got their luggage. They then made their way to the hotel, and into the honeymoon suite that would ultimately be for Cody and Erynn.

"Girls, I have a surprise," Erynn said after she and Jenna dropped off their luggage, and sat with the others on the couch. She then handed Jenna, Kristen and Sam each a white tote bag with sage green handles and lettering, each with their names on it. "Open them. This is my gift...I just wanted to say thanks for being in the wedding."

Each of the girls got excited as they opened the bag and saw the contents. In each of the bags were a green robe with the word Bridesmaid or Maid of Honor on the back, green flip flops, a velvet make up bag with the same word as their robe and a picture frame with the words friends forever on the top, with a picture of the girl and Erynn.

"Erynn, this is wonderful!" Sam exclaimed as she jumped up and gave her a hug. Kristen and Jenna soon followed suit. "Thank you so much," Kristen said.

"Your welcome. Most of everyone isn't flying in until late tonight or tomorrow, so I have one more surprise. You might want to grab your robe and flip flops because we are going to have a spa day!"

After gathering the things they would need, they followed Erynn to a room on the opposite side of the hotel. There, they were treated to manicures, pedicures and facials.

"Erynn, thank you for all this. This feels like heaven!" Jenna said as a worker continued the manicure.

"Your welcome. All of you girls deserve it."

A few hours later, the girls were relaxing in the honeymoon suite when they heard a knock on the door. Erynn then answered it, and squealed when she saw the figures on the other side. "Cody!"

"Hey baby, long time no see!" he said as Erynn jumped into his waiting arms and kissed her.

Randy and Ted said hi to Erynn, and then made their way to say hello to their wives. After another spending time catching up, Cody and the guys went to their room, as Cody had a dinner date with his wife.

"I kind of feel bad for leaving everyone back at the hotel," Erynn said as she and Cody left the hotel for dinner.

"O know, but we will have dinner with everyone tomorrow night. Tonight, it's just you and me."

Erynn smiled as Cody opened the passenger door of their rental car, and they made their way to a nearby restaurant. Erynn was surprised to see the beautiful candle lit table setting.

"Cody, this is all gorgeous."

"You deserve it. A beautiful setting for a beautiful woman."

Erynn blushed as the waiter came and their orders were taken. After the waiter left, cody took a deep breath. "Erynn, I have a gift for you."

A look of surprise came across Erynn's face as Cody placed a small box in front of her. "What is this for?"

"I wanted to get you a little something for our wedding. Go ahead and open it."

When Erynn opened the box, tears started forming in her eyes. Inside was a gold diamond journey necklace. "Oh my gosh, Cody! I love it. Thank you!" she said as she leaned across the table and gave Cody a quick kiss.

"Your welcome. I saw it and thought of you. Will you wear it on our wedding day?"

"Of course I will," she replied as she put the necklace around her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," Cody said with a smile, kissing his wife.


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to thank MrsRKOCena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, I'mxAxRockstar, Krista Hardy and BournePriceless54 for the awesome reviews! If you haven't already, you should check out my new story, Another Man's Baby. I started it yesterday, and hopefully you guys will like it as well!**

Erynn woke up the next morning with a big smile on her face. Only one more day until she and Cody renewed their vows. As she walked out on the balcony overlooking the sandy beach, she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist.

"Good morning," Cody said as he gently kissed her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Good morning to you."

"You look like you are in a good mood. Care to share your thoughts?" Cody asked.

"I'm just excited for tomorrow," Erynn said. "It's like we will be officially married."

"Babe, I don't know if you have realized this, but we are already officially married," Cody said jokingly.

Erynn then turned around and jokingly pinched Cody in the arm. "Yes I did realize that ding dong. what I meant was...neither one of us really remember the night in Las Vegas, and it kind of feels like tomorrow is our official day."

Cody and Erynn stayed out on the balcony for a few more moments as Erynn glanced at her watch. "My grandma's plane is going to land soon. I should get dressed and go to the airport to pick her up."

"Ok, I'll go see what my parents and Dustin is up to. I'll see you later."

"Most definietly," Erynn said as she stood on tip toe and quickly kissed Cody. Cody then deepened the kiss, and started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Cody," Erynn moaned, "I'm not going to be able to get ready if you keep doing that."

"That was the idea," he said with a smirk. The smirk then turned to a frown as Erynn started backing away.

"There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow night," she said as she headed for the shower.

About an hour and a half later, Erynn was walking through the airport and toward the proper gate. "Flight 256 from Las Vegas now landing," she heard over the loud speaker.

A few minutes later, Erynn saw the short woman with brown hair walking inside the airport. "Grandma!" she called.

Erynn's grandma, Elizabeth, looked up and walked toward her granddaughter. "Hi Erynn. It's so good to see you!" she said as she and Erynn hugged. "You picked a beautiful location to re-new your vows."

"Thank you. You should see the bluff we are having our ceremony at. It's really beautiful."

"I can't wait!" Elizabeth said as they headed toward the baggage claim. "Honey, aren't you sad that your mom isn't here?"

"Grandma..." Erynn said with a sigh.

"Just listen for a minute. I know you don't know your dad, and obviously his family isn't going to be here. Besides your aunt, uncle and cousins, your mother is the only other family you have."

"Grandma...she is just mad that she can't control my life anymore. She didn't even treat Cody with any respect at all the night she met him. She has my phone number...she can call me too."

Erynn's grandma didn't say anything more as they got her luggage and went to the hotel to check in. As they were walking toward the elevator, the doors opened, and Erynn and her grandma faced Cody, his parents and brother Dustin.

"Hi baby," Cody said as he kissed Erynn. "Hi Elizabeth, we are glad you could make it."

"Thank you Cody. I wouldn't have missed it for the world," she said they quickly hugged.

"Grandma, this is Cody's mom and dad, Dusty and Michelle, and his brother Dustin."

"Hello, its nice to meet you," Elizabeth said genuinely. After a few more moments of talking, Elizabeth and Erynn made their way to the hotel room to get ready for the rehearsal dinner.

A few hours later, the group of people were sitting around a huge table in the hotel dining room, and everyone was laughing. Erynn looked around her. Cody was to her left. Randy and Sam, Ted and Kristen, Jenna and her date, Cody's parents, Dustin, his wife and daughter Dakota and her grandmother were all sitting together, enjoying each others company. Cody heard her sigh.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I know its going to sound weird, but I wish my mom was here. The only other family I have here is my grandmother."

Cody smiled and lovingly squeezed her knee as Dustin stood up. "I want to start the toasts. First, on behalf of Cody and Erynn, I want to say thank you for coming here tonight and being apart of their special day tomorrow. I know all of us know how they originally got married, and in my own personal opinion, I really like the idea of renewing their vows for family to witness. Cody and Erynn are really good together, and I'm extremely happy for them. I've always wanted a sister, and well, Erynn is perfect for the job. To Cody and Erynn!" he exclaimed as everyone around the table raised their glasses as well.

Cody then himself stood up. "Thank you guys. Erynn and I also want to say thank you for coming to Hawaii and being part of our day tomorrow. Yes, we got married in an uncovential way the first time around, but there is no denying that Erynn means the world to me, and I love you more than anything else on this earth," he said as he looked down at Erynn, who was now in tears. "I guess the only other thing I want to say is thank you for marrying me again," he said with a smile as Erynn stood up and hugged her husband.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Cody said.

About two hours later, Erynn was sitting by herself on the edge of the boardwalk, digging her feet into the sand. She could hear footsteps coming behind her. She turned around, and saw Dusty walking toward her.

"Hi darlin'. Cody said you wanted to talk to me."

"I did," she said nervously. "Umm...as you know, me and my father don't get along, and obviously he isn't here with us. So..."

"Erynn, I would be happy to walk you down the aisle," Dusty said with a smile.

"Oh thank you!" Erynn said as she hugged her father-in-law. "I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome darlin'," Dusty said as the hug was broken. "I'm happy to do it."


	20. Chapter 20

**I want to thank MrsRKOCena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, BournePriceless54, CountryGirl8, I'mxAxRockstar and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

**Sadly, this is the last chapter of I Hate You, I Love You. Thanks to all who has read the story, put in their favorites and reviewed!**

After dinner, Cody walked Erynn back to their honeymoon suite. Even though they were married and could have easily spent the night together, they decided to take the traditional route and spend the night apart.

"I'll miss you tonight," Cody said when they stopped in front of the hotel door.

"I'll miss you too," Erynn said smiling, and then pulled Cody in for a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Cody said as he placed a soft kiss on Erynn's lips. "See you in the morning."

Erynn watched Cody walk down the hall and disappear into another room. She didn't know why, but Erynn felt a little sad as she walked into the empty room. She glanced at her cell phone...no missed calls. Erynn then looked through her contacts and found her mom's name. "I'll call her, what could it hurt," she said out loud.

Her mom's phone rang for a few moments, but ultimately got her voicemail. "Hey mom, its Erynn. I know this is last minute, but Cody and I are renewing our vows tomorrow afternoon. The ceremony is in Maui and it will start at 4pm. Like I said, its last minute but I'm hoping to see you here so we can work things out. I still want my mom here for my important day. Bye."

After she left the voicemail, she climbed into bed and soon fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning, she quickly looked at her phone and again, no missed calls. "Damn," she said out loud.

Erynn, her grandmother, Jenna, Sam and Kristen spent most of the day relaxing, and soon began getting ready for the ceremony.

"Erynn, you look so beautiful!" Jenna exclaimed as Sam began to curl her hair.

"Thank you. I don't think I have ever been so excited," she said as there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its Randy."

Jenna then let him in, and whistled playfully at the women. "Damn, don't you ladies look nice," he said as the ladies laughed.

"What can we do for you?" Erynn asked.

"Well, Dusty told me to tell you that the limos will be here in one hour. One will take your grandmother, Cody and his mom and the wedding party. The other will take Dusty and yourself."

"Ok sounds great."

After quickly kissing Sam, Randy left the room. "I can't believe we only have another hour!" Erynn exclaimed.

"Girls, I want a picture," Jenna said as she took a picture of Erynn and Elizabeth took a picture of Erynn and all of her girls. The hour pasted quickly.

Jenna, Sam and Kristen went down to the lobby right away. Elizabeth was about to walk out the door, but Erynn stopped her. "Grandma, I just wanted to ask you a quick question."

"What is it?"

"Has mom called you at all today?"

"No I haven't talked to her. Why?"

Erynn sighed. "No reason. I was just asking," she said as there was another knock on the door.

Elizabeth answered the door and Dusty stood before the ladies. "Elizabeth you are wanted downstairs."

Erynn's grandmother then left the room and Dusty then looked at Erynn, and could see the sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong Erynn? Everything ok?"

"Well, even though I haven't talked to my mom lately, I still called her last night and told her about today. I was at least expecting a phone call, but no one has heard from her."

"I'm sorry darlin'," Dusty said as he hugged Erynn and then heard his cell phone beep. It was a text message from Dustin. "The limo everyone is in is gone. We can go down to the lobby. Are you ready?" he asked as he extended his arm.

Erynn nodded and looped her arm through Dusty's. "Yes I am."

The ride to the bluff was relatively short. Erynn could see through the window everyone was seated, and the girls were waiting at the end of the aisle as the violins entertained the guests. She could see the minister at the end of the aisle talking with Cody and his groomsmen. Since the ceremony was taking place in Hawaii, Cody and the guys decided against traditional tuxedos and instead sported white long sleeved button down shirts and kahkis. They all looked so handsome.

Dusty then stepped out of the limo, signaling it was time for the ceremony. The violins started playing the traditional wedding march, and Erynn could see Sam, Kristen and Jenna all walk down the aisle. Then trumpets began to play with the violins, and Dusty then opened the door for Erynn. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Smiling, Erynn only nodded as she accepted Dusty's extended hand and stepped out of the limo. Once Cody got a glimpse of Erynn as she made her way down the aisle, he swore an angel was approaching him. His smile grew bigger as she made her way to the end of the aisle. Dusty then embraced Erynn in a hug.

"Thank you again Dusty. I really appreciate it," Erynn said as tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Your welcome." he then turned toward Cody. "You guys take care of each other."

"We will," Cody said as he took Erynn's hand and gently placed a kiss on it. They then turned toward the priest, and the ceremony began as a prayer started the service. Cody and Erynn decided against exchanging rings since they were obviously on their fingers, and it was soon time for the vows.

"Cody, will you keep having Erynn as your wife? Will you keep loving her in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I will."

"Erynn, will you keep having Cody as your husband? Will you keep loving him in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

Erynn nodded. "I will," she said as the tears now started streaming down her cheeks.

The priest nodded. "By the power invested in me and by the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Cody, you may kiss your wife."

Cody then pulled Erynn closer to him and kissed her passionately as their guests clapped.

Later at the reception hall, Cody and Erynn began their first dance. "Did the day turn out like you wanted?" he asked.

"Absolutely. This day was perfect. Did you have a good birthday?"

"Oh yeah," he said with a smile. "This has got to be the best birthday I have had."

"Even though we haven't talked to my mom in awhile, I still called her last night and told her about today. I'm really disappointed she didn't call me back."

Cody was about to say something and then something caught his eye. Noticing the expression on his face, Erynn turned around and there standing before them was her mom.

"I'm sorry for just getting here now," her mom said. "I couldn't get on an earlier flight."

"It's ok," Erynn said, tearing up again. "I'm just glad you came."

Erynn's mom then took her daughter's hands. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. You are my only daughter, and I think it scared me how well you are doing with your life and how you didn't need me anymore."

"I'm always going to need you," Erynn said as the two women started hugging. Still standing back, Cody smiled as the two women made amends. He then walked toward the women.

"I don't think we have officially met, I'm Cody," he said to his mother-in-law.

"Thank you for making my daughter so happy," she said as she hugged her son-in-law. Erynn was so happy that she was on good terms with her mom again and everyone was getting along. This was indeed the perfect day.


End file.
